powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Camille
Years ago, after Dai Shi had been captured, Camille hid herself in the walls of Dai Shi's palace. Now that he has returned, Camille has returned to her place as loyal warrior of the Rinshi Army. As a Chameleon, Camille can take on many disguises. Mostly she just switches between her human looking form and her warrior form. She is able to empower the Rinshi Beasts with more power, as well as dish out viscous attack with her tongue. Camille has tried many times to win the approval and affection of Dai Shi, but has yet to succeed. As hard as she tried, Dai Shi continued to only see her as another weapon in his arsenal. That was until Camille was about to be attacked by Jellica for disobeying an order. Before Jellica could strike, Dai Shi intervened and stopped the attack. It could be that Jarrod's human heart & feelings are still inside him, even though Dai Shi still remains in control. But through Jarrod's human emotions, Camille's loyalty is seen and appreciated. Camille has continued to remain loyal to Dai Shi, and has risked her life to protect his. Once the Phantom Beast Generals & Warriors arrived, Camille wanted to gain the power of Rinzin and become more powerful. This wish later came true. After Dai Shi became the Phantom Beast King, he ordered the Phantom Beast Generals to use their power to make Camille a general as well. They did and Camille choose the spirit of the Phoenix to make her general powers. Now as a Phantom Beast General, Camille is stronger and even more dangerous in battle. However, the Generals Scorch & Snapper began to realize that it was Camille that was allowing the human Jarrod to have some power over Dai Shi. They ordered the three remaining Phantom Beast Warriors to then destroy Camille. But when Camille was about to be destroyed, it was the real Jarrod that came to her rescue. Jarrod used the Phantom Beast King power to destroy two of the three warriors, and save Camille. However, as hard as Jarrod tries, Dai Shi still remains too strong. The Dai Shi pushed Jarrod back and thus allowing the evil spirit to regain control of the human body. But Camille saw that Dai Shi did not care for her, but Jarrod did. Casey soon went to the Dai Shi temple and battled Dai Shi. After he had beaten him, Casey refused to destroy Jarrod, instead saying that if Dai Shi was really in control, then he'd destroy Casey. When Casey turned his back to wait, Dai Shi started to attack, but Jarrod stopped. Jarrod was finally able to cast the spirit of Dai Shi out of his body, thanks to the kindness and friendship Casey had shown him. When Dai Shi started attacked Jarrod, Camille came to help Jarrod, only to end up being attacked too. Casey saved them both with the power of his Tiger Spirit. Once they escape from the temple, the Rangers then fought alongside Jarrod & Camille, to take down Scorch & Snapper. But after the battle with Scorch was over, Jarrod still felt great guilt for all the evil he had done as Dai Shi. He left and went to the Forbidden Room at the Pai Zhuq school, with Camille following him. Jarrod believed that his actions were unforgivable, and that he should never use his Lion Spirit again. But Camille, Casey, Theo & Lily tried to make him realize that it was never too late to start over with a new beginning. As the Rangers were battling Dai Shi's true Dragon Form, Camille in her Chameleon Warrior form came to help the Rangers. But she wasn't strong enough to hold off Dai Shi. Jarrod was though. Jarrod showed up ready to fight the evil that had taken advantage of him for so long. Jarrod morphed into his Lion Warrior form, jumped inside of Dai Shi and began attacking him. This weakened the dark beast long enough for Casey, Lily & Theo to unleash their greatest attack, thus destroying Dai Shi for good. With the battle over, Camille entered the Pai Zhuq school, with Jarrod, and enrolled in a Beginners course, taught by the new Master Teacher Casey.